More Than Friends
by SierraLaufeyson
Summary: Sebastian and his girlfriend have fell through, but his oldest and closest friend is there to soothe away his worries with a bottle of Jack and ice cream, and soon the let their true feelings show.
1. Chapter 1

"Sebastian! I haven't heard from you in forever!" I came to a standstill on the busy Manhattan streets, angry pedestrians pushing past me in a frenzy to reach their destination, like the world was depending upon their arrival; but the sound of my oldest and best friend's voice on the phone was enough to make me stop anywhere, even as the sea of people shouted and cursed for my actions as the scurried past me for the start of the weekend. Though as soon as his voice reached my ear I knew something was off.

"She left me, Cali...she... I thought she could be the one...but I caught her this morning after I got back...she was _cheating_ on me." His voice cracked over the phone, the tears shed was evident in his voice alone. Jen and I never got along, in fact she the main reason I hadn't heard from Sebastian in so long. She was the typical Barbie type girl, blonde, overly tanned skin and walked around with her nose up at everything and everyone. And she took an extreme disliking to me, his closest friend since childhood, but the impossible happened and we grew apart over two years, and I missed him _a lot_. From the late nights cracking jokes to the nights we downed a bottle of rum and attempted to have philosophical conversations. I missed it all.

"Seb, why don't we go out tonight? Just like old times." I suggested, trying to crack a faint smile in hopes that it could lighten his mood.

"Actually I'd rather stay in; I'd hate to be such a buzz kill." He responded in almost a whisper.

"Sebastian, don't do this to yourself. You can't blame yourself."

"I think I'll look over the script for my next movie, maybe drink a few beers." He replied, more solemnly than his last statement. I sighed at his stubbornness, wishing I could get him out and stop the self-pity.

"Alright then, suit yourself." I said. "Well, I'm about to catch the Subway. Talk to you later."

"Alright, talk to you later." He said rather flatly.

"Bye." And we hung up.

It was Friday evening, the weekend was full of promising hopes of a drunken time that I would regret come Sunday, but I had already made up my mind as the Subway came to a halt at my stop. Pushing past numerous native New Yorkers and tourist I bolted up the stairs to my apartment and drug out a gallon of Jack setting it on the counter and then continued to my room, stripping out of the pencil skirt and blazer professional wear and opting for yoga pants and an over-sized shirt that was actually Sebastian's from high school and headed out the door once more and into the busy New York streets on a mission.

Within an hour I arrived at his place, setting the gallon of Jack down on the floor I knocked on the door, and from the other side I could make out the sound of bare feet approaching on the hardwood floor. The door opened and he stood there in the door way; he slightly looked like a mess, but a rather hot mess, given that. A pair of grey sweatpants hung low on his hips and the wife beater tank showcased his newest muscles, but his eyes were red from tears and his chin and jaw scruffy with stubble, and his hair was longer than I remembered it. He had a surprised look on his face as I showcased the whiskey and ice cream, proud of myself and my efforts.

"Taadaa! The traditional way to deal with a shitty breakup." I announced, sauntering off into the kitchen area.

"You are the only girl I know to keep a whole gallon of whiskey in their house." He chuckled lightly taking the bottle from me and setting it on the counter while I stuck the ice cream into the freezer. "You don't have to do this, Cali, I know you were planning to go out tonight."

"Nonsense! I want to spend an evening with my best friend." I nonchalantly replied as I dug around in a cabinet for two shot glasses, finding none. "Okay Sebby, where the hell are the shot glasses?"

Exasperatedly he ran his hand through tousled brown hair. "She moved all my shit around, but I think they're right," he dug around in the cabinet beside the refrigerator and pulled down two small glasses, "here."

I hopped up onto the counter and broke the seal of bottle, tossing the cap aside and pouring a couple of shots, sliding one of them to him. "What would I do without you Cali?" He smiled and leaned against the counter picking up the glass full of amber liquid that was guaranteed to chase away his blue feelings.

"Let's not think about that, because I'm sure you'd be doing something absolutely terrible." I retorted smirking at his bemused face. "Touché." He responded and lifted the small glass in the air, to which I began a toast.

"To a new beginning...and a new woman." Our glasses met with a clink and in one go we downed the whiskey, the warm sensation spreading all over after the burn passed, the very first of our many shots.

Hours later the apartment was filled with the sound of the stereo blaring songs from the old mixtape we had made in high school, Nirvana, Pearl Jam, it was all on there. Half the gallon of whiskey was gone, two glasses of Jack and Coke sat half empty on the coffee table and right beside was the shot glasses, already refilled for the next round. Sebastian and I blabbered on about old memories, pranking the marching band, whoopee cushioning the principal's chair and even our recent escapades when he first signed on to play Bucky in _Captain America: The First Avenger_, like prank calling Chris Evans after one too many shots. Those were the days, but it was inevitable and our conversation managed to shift to the topic of Jen.

"I just can't believe I actual liked her, like really liked her." His words were becoming slurred and pushing his hair back he sunk down into the couch even further, looking up at the ceiling fan moving in hypnotic circles.

"Everybody does stupid shit every once in a while." I called from the kitchen, fetching the carton of ice cream and two oversized spoons. He chuckled and looked over his shoulder as I walked back over to the sofa.

"You know she fucking hated you right?" He teased scooping out a heaping of ice cream and shoved it into his mouth.

"The feeling was mutual." I snidely remarked, thinking back to her snooty attitude and general dislike towards everything about me and the way I made sure I showed my dislike for her.

"Yeah," He sighed taking another spoonful of the Rocky Road ice cream; "She just got the best of me I guess," but then his head turned to me; "She made _me_ the fool." He scoffed reaching for the shot.

"Did you love her though?" I pressed, knowing that there was a major difference between love and a ridiculous infatuation that had a time limit.

"I think so." He sighed melodramatically, draping his arm over his forehead.

"That just doesn't fly with me! I mean, if you really love the chick the answer is "Do I love her? I adore her! She's my comfortable afghan. She's all I can think about. Everything she is. Everything she says. Everything she does. To me, for me, with me. Sweet kisses. She makes up for all the grief and pain I've ever had. And in the dark of the night, she is there..." That's the answer I need Sebastian... Not just "I think so."

"Really Cali? You're going to quote Spiderman-2 in a time like this?" I laughed and bent over clutching my stomach and then regained my composure and started again, with a more serious tone.

"She's the real idiot her Sebastian, she passed up on an amazing guy," I reached over and punched him on the arm and giggled. "And whoever she's screwing right now is a complete downgrade from you." I mused pointing my spoon towards him.

"How sweet Cali." He remarked, propping his feet up on the small table. But then a though flashed through my mind, and drunk me did not bite my tongue. "Unless it's Tom Hiddleston, he has a chance at being slightly better than you."

"I'd leave me for Hiddleston too, the British bastard." He grinned and pulled out his phone, flicking through the contacts. "You know I have his number Cali, I could um, tell him about you." I curled my feet up under me and resumed shoveling ice cream into my mouth, ignoring his idea of telling Hiddleston about me.

"Hey stop hogging all the ice cream Cali!" I lifted the carton above my head and Sebastian lunged forward, landing on the middle cushion, huffing in defeat. "But you bought it for me, I'm the one with a broken heart." He lamented.

"Mmm, it's just so good." I retorted, licking the spoon clean and smacking my lips in delight. He whined in protest, and began crawling towards me to steal some from me. I laughed at his wobbly attempt, the alcohol clearly getting the best of him. He made it though, and so I put some ice cream on the spoon, and put it into his mouth, smiling at the small amount that had gotten on his nose.

Sebastian grabbed the back pillows to his couch and threw them off, then settled in beside me, his arm snaking under my neck. I forced another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth and smiled at him, knowing I was making him feel better because of the smile he shot back at me; but then he sighed and stared at the ceiling and I knew he was falling back into the depths of his thoughts that I had just tried to pull him from.

"Is there something wrong with me?" He slurred, a look of utter distress on his face.

"Absolutely, sometimes you tell horrible jokes, and you say you don't know way too much when in fact you're actually really smart, just nervous to say something wrong, and you wear the same outfits repeatedly." I smiled down at him and he laughed wholeheartedly. "To sum it up I would have to say that you are the kindest, most understanding and patient person I know, and you're sweet as sugar too." I bopped him on the nose, amused at the way he scrunched his face up.

"Hmm." He sat up, and then paused. "Thank you." He whispered, and reached over to brush a strand of my hair away from my face, and then left it there. Maybe it was the whiskey, maybe it was the feeling I got, nestled against him on the couch, or maybe it was the combination of both, but I so desperately wanted to kiss him, but I knew that could never end well. Even if it was to chase away all the doubts he has about himself with my lips. His head inched closer to mine, and stopped, and I think he wanted to kiss me too, but I needed a moment to process everything, and the fact that he was my _best friend_, so I sighed and hopped up from the couch.

"I think we need some more shots." I said cheerily, and picked up the ice cream to take it back to the kitchen.

"Yes, more shots." He said sitting up as well, a little disappointed. I stumbled into the kitchen and stuck the carton back into the freezer, and he poured two more shots handing me one as I stood in front of him as he sat on the couch and we cheered again, and I brought the glass to my lips, pouring the liquid down my throat, and then dramatically plopped down on the floor. And spread my arms and legs out moving them in the motions that made snow angels.

"What are you doing Cali?"

"I'm making a carpet angel! Get down here with me!" I exclaimed and he complied; joining me and rolling about on the carpet until he built up enough static electricity to shock me, and I squealed moving away.

"Woah, what the hell is that Cali?" He coughed and motioned to the peak of black ink that was visible on my hip, just above the band of my yoga pants. I laughed at his reaction. "Just a tattoo."

"Since when do you get tattoos?" He inquired, raising an eyebrow and looking somewhat impressed.

"I have three thank you very much, and you weren't around for almost two years."

"Well I have to see them now." Seb exclaimed.

I sighed and pulled down the band of the yoga leggings just enough to reveal the tattoo of a bird, a sparrow, and subsequently the band of black lace that belonged to my underwear. Sebastian leaned over and traced the small bird with the pad of his thumb.

"A bird. That's quite fitting for you actually." He mumbled under his breath. "And the other two?" He looked up innocently, his hand clamping around my hip.

I raised my foot and stuck it towards his face, wiggling my toes around until he sat up and took hold of it. Examining the small Rune symbol on the inside if my foot, just below the ankle. "And here I thought you didn't like the Vikings."

"They're carnal barbarians, yes; but I liked the meaning behind this one too much." I countered.

"And the last one?" He whispered, I hesitated, before reaching the the hem of the tee and dragged it up slowly. I mean we were grown adults, surely we were capable of not letting this affect our friendship, I just hoped he had the same train of thought as I continued to pull of my shirt until the skin under my right breast was visible.

"And we loved with a love that was more than love." I read the quote that was tattooed there, his fingers ghosting over the skin with just the slightest contact that left goosebumps crawling over my skin. "I and my AnnaBell Lee." He finished the line from the poem in a breathy whisper, his hand still caressing the tattoo tracing the words with attentiveness but finally I pulled my shirt back down and returned to my sprawled out position on the floor.

I squinted looking over at him and he mimicked me, squinting back. I softly laughed, breaking our eye contact, and looked down, toying with my hair. I looked back up at him when I felt his hands grip the backs of knees, and slide me towards him. He leaned forward, stretching his body over me with one hand placed on either side of my head, and before I could comprehend what was happening, his lips covered mine; and kissed him back and his arms slid underneath me, pulling me up to straddle him; and I would be lying if I said I hadn't imagined this playing out in my before; our lips pressed against each other's, his arms around me. My hands slowly grabbed his neck, and his rested on my hips. He deepened the kiss, pulling my body closer against his. The reality of the moment sunk in and it was as if I sobered up immediately, I pulled back with ragged breathing and looked down at him, chest heaving beneath me.

"Sebastian we shouldn't."

"Why not?" he practically growled still running his hands up my back, trying to pull me down so our lips met once again, but I persisted until he gave up.

"Because you're my friend. You're my best friend." I hurried replied, but was complete taken by surprise when he sat up and our lips met once again, and I was finding myself lost in his touch, my hands threaded into his hair pulling him closer until I pulled back once more and forced his gaze to meet mine.

"And if we do this, what are we going to do? Pretend nothing happened and carry on as if nothing has changed?" I wanted so desperately to make him see the mistake we would be making, but my body was screaming for him, and I wanted this to happen just as bad as he did.

"No," he relied confidently, a crooked smirk playing on his lips. "I'll probably just have my way with you again." And with that I sighed, defeated, as leant forward and bit gently at my jaw, and just like that my self-control broke. I brought my lips greedily back to his, unabashed at the lusty feel that was raging within. His arms dropped to my sides and slid the hem of the tee up and over my head, and I did the same, pulling at the tank top that covered his chest.

His mouth was hot on my neck, his breath prickling my skin as he peppered kisses up from my shoulder. And when he came to my rapid pulse he bit down, my back arched into him, pulling his hair gently as his arms wound around my back, unclasping my bra and tossing it aside. Our eyes met and he smirked, sliding his hands down to squeeze my ass. "You always did like it rough didn't you?" He teased lightly.

"Shut up." I rasped back, pushing him back to the floor and kissing him once again. We were both flushed by the time I pulled away-and I could feel the heat and warmth high in my own cheeks, and saw the answering flush in his. Lust was getting the best of me, and nothing in the world mattered.

Sebastian hoisted me up off the floor and tossed me onto the couch, gripping the band of my yoga pants and yanked them off my legs, which in my inebriated state caused me to giggle and reach for the drawstring of his sweatpants, the outline of his erection pressing into the fabric. I scratched my nails down his hip bones and then pushed the thin fabric down, gasping at the sight before.

Everything was happening in a drunken frenzy, I bit my lip as he teased my aching cunt mercilessly, and then I wrapped my hand around his cock and gripped tightly, stroking up and back down in a steady rhythm, as he pulled me to straddle him; his fingers tightening desperately on my waist, almost but not quite to the point of pain, before he gasped, his jaw clenched, and his grip loosening again.

And slowly, almost torturously slow, I lowered myself onto his cock, and just like that I was lost to the desire within me and the instinctual need of fulfillment as my nails dug into his shoulders. It became a fest of commanding thrusts and devouring kisses; the pleasure within my body swelling to unrequited heights each time skin met skin. It was one of those things that feels so right it has to be wrong but now, I wouldn't have it any other way, coherent thoughts and speech were near impossible, my vocabulary being stripped down to primal moans and groans, and his name. Unfamiliar rolling off my tongue but it came so naturally and sounded so right amongst the chaos of the world.

He buried his face into my neck, groaning and cursing. I lifted my hips into a new angle and he hit me in just the right spot. I cried out, biting my lip, trying to muffle my voice as my wall clenched around him as I spiraled into an orgasm, taking Sebastian with me. All of a sudden everything stilled, it was quiet, except for our breathing, uneven and sporadic; and the music in the background. His hands still gripped my waist and his head was hanging just next to mine as he caught his breath. Then he lifted it up, his jaw clenched and he looked at me. I searched his eyes nervously, waiting for him to say something, anything at all, ask me to leave, or admit it was a mistake that he wished he could take back.

I rested my forehead on his, tears pricking at the corners of my eyes, but in a whisper that I could barely hear he said "Stay, stay with me Cali." I could do nothing else but nod, with a faint smile playing on my lips.

He gathered me in his arms and toted me away like I weighed nothing, the sheets of the bed were cool against my heated skin, but settling in I pulled the covers up and before I could object his arms were around me and I was sound asleep, maybe from the whiskey, maybe from the sex, but it was a night I would never forget.

I woke up to a chill, the soft rays of the morning sun were streaming through the curtains and I was left with no covers. "Sebastian." I said, my voice a little raspy. I nudged him with my elbow. He didn't respond so I did it again, a little harder until he rolled over annoyed.

"What do you want Cali? I'm trying to sleep." He declared, rubbing his eyes, still heavy with sleep.

"I'm cold." I whispered, pulling his arm so it draped across my waist the warm sheets soon following as well, I could tell he was scowling but he scooted closer, wrapping both arms around my waist and bringing my back flush against his warm chest.

"You're such an ass." He mumbled into my hair, I snorted through my nose and closed my eyes once more. "Yeah, but you love me." Sebastian hummed in agreement and for the second time I found myself falling asleep in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The humidity was stifling, box fans sat perched in the windowsills, circulating the miserable August air. I felt an overwhelming need to peel the thin cotton of my oversized shirt away from my sticky skin. It was only day two of the heat wave and I was miserable; the air condition was broken for the entire apartment building, it was entirely too hot for anything, even to eat; but the rumbling of my stomach alerted me to the fact that hot, or not, my body needed fuel.

A quick glance in the fridge showed nothing useful seeing as I hadn't ventured to the store in about a week, work was hectic and Seb was just getting back from finishing his latest project, he was due in today. All I had was some fruit, a bag of chocolate chips and a few eggs. The fruit was devoured in a flash, my stomach still complaining loudly, _if only it wasn't so hot I'd say let's go out for pizza, or better yet I'll make cookie dough._

I was just stirring the chocolate chips into the cookie mix when I heard the door of the flat creak open. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face at the knowledge of seeing him. Ever since that wonderful and drunken night nearly three months ago I had slowly begun moving in, but I returned my attention to the bowl of cookie dough in front of me, a bag dropping to the floor in the small hallway. I had every intention of eating the entire bowl. I turned to see him standing in the entry way to the kitchen and promptly let out a laugh at the sight of him, unable to stop myself.

His white shirt was plastered to his torso, hugging every muscle there, the sweatier version of a wet t-shirt contest. Perspiration was beading on his brow and his upper lip, and I wasn't at all surprised. His face was bright red, and the longer hair clung to his forehead in sweaty lumps.

"Seriously Sebastian? It's 100 degrees outside and you show up wearing those stupid black jeans again, you have shorts you know?"

I tossed him a bottle of cold water from the fridge and watched as he guzzled it down in one go. Scooping another finger of dough I waited for him to catch his breath. One burnished eyebrow rose as I licked my fingers clean and I furrowed my own brow at him in confusion.

"It's hot." He stated matter of factly, reaching for a second bottle of water.

"No shit Sherlock." I laughed. "Why do you think I bagged on your ridiculous pants?"

"Thank you for your brilliant feedback Dr. Watson." He moved to the counter, eyeing up the contents of the bowl and swiping one long finger through the mix before I could whack his hand with my wooden spoon.

"Hey, I was valedictorian our graduating class, so that means I'm Sherlock. Obviously my wits are superior to yours, judging by your choice in attire." I added as an afterthought, glaring at Seb from the corner of my eyes. He rolled his eyes and reached for the bottle of water on the counter. The poor man looked like he was about to explode and it served his ass right. I mean who in their right mind wore black skinny jeans in this weather. _Moron. _

I held an innocent look on my face; I licked dough off my fingers again, deliberately slowly taking advantage of the direction I knew his eyes would look. I reached behind me for my water glass full of ice, holding it where he couldn't see it. Stepping forward I attempted to look abashed, leaning up to wrap my arms around his neck, ignoring the jolt that went through my body every time I touched him.

"I'm sorry." I managed to choke out without laughing as I peeled his shirt from his skin and sent the entire glass of ice down the back of his shirt. He leapt back from me with a yelp; yanking his shirt from his pants to release the ice from its contact with his heated skin.

"Fucking hell!" he thundered as the ice went clattering to the floor. "What was that for Cali?"

"You looked like you needed to cool down a bit." I shrugged, almost falling to my knees with laughter at the indignant look on his face.

"Payback is a bitch." He growled from behind me, close enough that I could feel the heat radiating from his body. I turned back toward him, greeted with the expanse of his sweat soaked shirt and took a deep breath before I looked up, holding his gaze with a confidence I didn't entirely feel when there was a six inch height difference.

"Bring it." His eyes flared as I crossed my arms over my chest, standing my ground. The air fairly crackled around us, the tension, at least for me, so thick you could cut it with a knife. He took a step closer, his hands coming down on either side of where I leaned against the counter. His eyes had darkened, there was no trace of humor in his face and his mouth was set in a grim line. I bravely stood my ground, my breath coming in short pants as his gaze slid deliberately over my chest. He licked his lips slowly before meeting my eyes again and I wanted to melt into a puddle at his feet.

"This is a dangerous game you're playing Cali." The warning was clear in his voice as one hand trailed up my arm to tangle in the hair at the back of my head. I tried to control the pounding of my heart as he leaned closer, but I was sure he could hear the frantic beating, judging from the self-satisfied smirk on his face.

Was this the moment I had longed for all this time? A felt a thrill go through me at the thought of his hands finally on me. I closed my eyes in bliss as his lips came into contact with my ear, his hot breath confusing my senses and causing me to shiver in delight despite the humid atmosphere.

"Cali." I went stiff as the whisper hit me, the exact moment his free hand smeared a dollop of cookie dough down the side of my neck in a sticky stripe.

Sebastian leapt back, cackling as my mouth fell open in shock, wiping away the cookie dough that was now soiled by my sweat dampened neck. I snatched the bottle of water from him and dumped the contents over his head, smirking triumphantly when he scowled, stepping closer to me with a predatory gleam in his crystal blue eyes.

Before I even knew what was happening, I was spun around and pulled hard against him; one large hand holding my wrists against my chest, the other pulling my head to his shoulder, stretching out my neck as I fought against him. The more I wriggled to get free, the tighter his grasp became until I could almost feel his fingertips digging into the bones of my wrists.

I heard his frustrated sigh in my ear as his hand released my head, only to grasp at my hip and yank my body back against him, hard.

"I _told_ you were playing a dangerous game." He whispered in my ear, before his tongue swiped up my neck in one long, agonizingly slow lick, removing the sticky residue that the dough had left behind but leaving behind a mark where my shoulder met my neck as he bit the skin there. The scruff of his chin rubbing against my skin driving me to insanity. The noises I made were inhuman at best as my knees weakened. If not for him holding me against him I would have fallen to the floor.

"Did you honestly think you could tease me like that and get away with it?"

"Ummm, yes." I snidely remarked, rolling my eyes, but the effect was lost as he couldn't see my face. His teeth clasped my earlobe hard and I yelped while he chuckled darkly in my ear.

"What did you think was going to happen, hmmm? I told you payback is a bitch."

I opened my mouth to reply but no sound came out as he jerked my body around again, pushing me back against the countertop. I gulped, wide eyed at the hard, predatory look on his face, seeing no mercy for me in his eyes. His words were rolling about in my head but I couldn't make sense of them as my mind fogged and my brain started turning into jelly, _what do you do to me Sebastian_.

Sebastian dropped my wrists and I winced against the stabbing pain of the blood rushing back into my fingertips.

I croaked in alarm but his lips came crashing down on mine before I could speak another word. The kiss was forceful and demanding but not rough or angry. My knees buckled and my still tingling hands grasped his waist in an effort to hold myself up.

My arms moved from his sides to clasp around his neck, tugging at his damp hair and moaning as his teeth gnashed gently against my bottom lip. I didn't care about the bruises I was likely to have where my back pressed against the counter, all I could register was the feel of his body leaning against mine, the taste of his mouth, the smell of him that enveloped my senses. I needed more, I needed all of him.

Everything fading away into pure desire, I tried to slide my hips forward, hoping for any contact to help ease the ache. Foiled! His hands, which until now had been gripping the counter, came down hard on my hips, pushing me away and back against the cabinet. He broke the kiss, leaving me panting, and bent his knees until we were eye to eye.

"Uh uh uh darling. Not so fast." The bastard smirked; pleased with the breathless, desire-crazed state he had me in. "Pay. Back. Remember?"

The lustful menace in his voice sent me reeling, and I could only stare dumbly at him as my mind went foggy and heat rushed through my blood, pooling between my thighs. He bent down and his eyes hot and direct. My fingers were still tangled in his hair and my body jolted as I felt his hands slide down from my hips, down my thighs and back again, pulling the hem of my shirt up roughly.

I felt my skin prickle under his fingers as he yanked at my underwear, his eyes never leaving mine as my panties slid down over my legs. How I had the presence of mind to step out of them and kick them aside I would never know, because at that moment his hands gripped hold of the backs of my thighs, hoisting my body up until my rear rested on the countertop. In the next breath he yanked my legs apart and stepped between them, pulling my body hard against him. The breath left my lungs in a whoosh as his hips pushed against me, the thick, hard length of his cock, imprisoned within his jeans, grinding against me. He held my thighs apart, controlling the way my body moved, or didn't move against him and I wanted to scream in frustration.

"Sebastian." I groaned, clutching at his neck and trying to pull him closer, goading him by digging my nails into his skin. "Please."

I wasn't a woman who had ever begged for anything and Sebastian knew that, but I was now, whispering 'please' over and over while he simply watched me, an amused look plastered on his face. I didn't care about anything now, other than getting his hands and mouth on me. I knew I was squirming wantonly and I didn't feel a lick of embarrassment, just lust, pure and primal, like the need that had been stirred within me.

"I know what you want, but not yet." He chuckled as I let out a frustrated groan and dug my fingernails into his scalp. His hands, however, hoisted my thighs around his hips, finally, before sliding up my sides and tugging my arms from around his neck. He placed my hands on the counter behind me and pulled my hips flush against him so I was leaning back, my back arching in pleasure as I finally felt the sweet relief of pressure against my core. I watched his tongue push between his teeth as he stroked one long finger down my nose, over my lips and down my neck and then back up again.

"You are all flushed and red sweetheart." He stated smugly, leaning forward to run his tongue over my bottom lip. "Perhaps we should do something about the obscene amount of clothing you have one."

I nodded mutely, watching wide eyed as his hands met at the first button and yanked, hard. I gasped as the tiny buttons flew and the delicate, flimsy fabric tore apart.

"That was your shirt!" I yelped, as he pulled the fabric aside, baring my skin to his ravenous gaze.

"Too bad, I can buy another one." He murmured as he made short work of my front-clasping bra, leaving my destroyed clothing hanging loosely from my shoulders.

His eyes burned and even in my haze I couldn't hide my blush as he looked me over. I knew I was essentially naked, splayed out on the counter, chest heaving, stomach clenched and my skin glistening with sweat. His hands, warm and roughened with callouses, slid down the front of me; palms grazing my nipples which tightened instantly, aching for the delicious tugging sensation that only his mouth could provide.

My head went back as those same hands travelled the length of my ribcage, down my stomach, ghosting over my hips until they settled on the inside of my thighs. His long fingers dug into my flesh as his thumbs pulled me open to his gaze.

An appreciative moan caught my attention and my head snapped forward to see him licking his lips as his eyes burned into my center. The intimacy of it left me both somewhat embarrassed and caused a hot jolt of desire to course through me. I saw him smile smugly as I slickened under his stare even more. I tried to roll my hips against his grasp, urging him to touch, to fill, anything to ease the open, empty ache I felt. He responded by tightening his grasp, his fingers leaving what I knew would soon become bruises.

"Nice try Cali." He murmured, not even raising his eyes from their perusal between my legs.

I wanted to hit him, I was so frustrated but all I managed was an animal growl as he chuckled and ran his thumb lightly over my folds, down, dipping just inside me briefly and back again.

"You bastard." I whimpered, trying to squirm. "I hate you."

"Keep saying that Cali, I know it isn't true." He shrugged and looked up at me, his self-satisfied smirk and wink infuriating me. One lone fingertip circled my soaking slit, round and round serving only to make my frustration grow. His words hit me like heated droplets of water, causing my hair to stand on end. I moaned, desperately trying to push myself against his hands. I was panting now, my eyes rolling back in my head.

"Look at me, Cali." His voice was rough and demanding and my eyes flew open to meet his. One hand let go of my thigh and my eyes followed to where he was working at his belt buckle.

I nodded my eyes wide as I took in this side of him. I watched, open mouthed as he undid his jeans and freed himself from their confines with a grunt, and the sight of him still left me in awe. I unconsciously licked my lips, a movement that caused his eyes to flare.

"You want this, don't you?" He crooned as his hand slid gently up and down his length. God yes I wanted that, in my hands, my mouth, buried deep inside me.

"This is what you do to me, what you've always done to me, Cali." I looked at him in shock as he continued, his finger sliding deep inside me without warning, making me emit a high, keening wail.

"I used to lie awake at night thinking about you." He dragged his finger out, circling again, the only part of him that was touching me.

"I can't tell you…yes that's it…" he slid his finger inside again, his eyes gleaming as I whimpered. "…the number of times I've imagined…." Sliding oh so slowly out. "…us, she was never you Cali." My legs startedd to shake as he pushed in again.

"Watch what I'm doing to you Cali." He panted. His hand moving faster over his glistening length; his finger dragging and sliding in and out of me. It was enough to make me blind with lust, but I needed more friction, more pressure as he was steadfastly ignoring that one tiny part of me that was screaming for his ministrations. I looked down to see his long finger disappear inside me and groaned loudly.

He lent down, his breath hitting the shell of my ear with a raspy whisper. "It will feel even better when I'm inside you." In.

"I'm going to make you scream, my sweet Cali." Out. My whole body was shaking now; I could barely hold myself up. Every thought, every nerve center on my body was centered on that one glorious digit.

"Tell me you want me Cali, that you need me." In.

"God I want you Sebastian, I need you." I whimpered. Out.

"You'll have me soon enough." In. Grunt.

"Please Sebastian, please." Out.

His hand was moving faster over his cock and I could see him rolling his hips as he continued that same maddeningly slow pace on my body.

"Do you know what I'm going to do you?" Out.

Two fingers. In again as he let his length go and grasped the back of my neck firmly, bringing my eyes to his, his lips only centimeters from mine, the wet tip of his hardness brushing my inner thigh.

I'm going to fill you up." In. "I'm going to feel huge and hot and hard inside you." Out. "You are going to be so tight, like a vice around me." In. "Do you know what I'm going to do to you then?" He hooked his fingers, scraping against my walls as he dragged them out.

His eyes burned into mine and I let out a loud yelp as he pushed inside me, hard, fast with no warning or preamble. My body tried to adjust to the sudden invasion, my hips rolled against his, pulling him in deeper than I thought possible. I arched my back as he started to pull out, whimpering at the gradual loss of him.

"Let me tell you what I'm going to do." He grunted into my ear as he circled his hips, the tip of his cock still just inside me, keeping me just on this side of crazed. He slammed into me, so hard I was certain I could feel him in my stomach, hard enough that I was lifted off the counter for a moment, my head hitting the cabinet, but the pain wasn't there, it was only blinding pleasure.

"I'm going to fuck you Cali. That's what I'm going to do." He pulled back again, his eyes never leaving mine. "I'm going to fuck you so hard your eyes will roll back in your head." In. Hard. Flesh slapping as his hands gripped my hips, moving me against him. He had never been like this before, and I loved it.

"I'm going to take you. Fast, hard and without mercy until there is no thought in that head of yours but me, no name on your lips except mine." Out, slowly, his breath running over my lips. My head fell forward with the force of his thrust and I bit down on his shoulder to stop from screaming at the blinding pleasure.

"Ouch, babe." He chuckled, then groaned when I clenched tightly around him to foil his escape from my body. He kissed me then, his hot tongue bursting forth into my mouth, raking over every inch.

"Mine." Muttered against my lips as he pushed himself forward again.

"Only mine." Dragging himself out so slowly. "Ohhh God!" I cried out from the blissful agony. In.

Out. As he looked down. I wanted to see where we were joined, wanted to see his thick hardness disappearing into me. In.

"Sebastian!" Out. He laughed and stroked smoothly in and out of me for a few moments, grunting as he looked down between us and enjoyed the view.

"Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian." His name was a litany from my throat, brought forth with every hard thrust of his hips. I needed more, wanted everything and my aching body craved satisfaction.

"You feel so fucking good Cali. Tell me how good I feel inside you. Tell me how much you want me to keep fucking you." He breathily groaned, punctuating his point with a forceful thrust.

"Yes, Sebastian yes, ahhh you feel incredible. God, so hnnnggggg…" I lost my words as his head swooped down and he sucked hard at my nipple as I had so longed for him to do. "Don't stop, Sebastian, don't you dare stop…God! Fuck me, please, please Sebastian."

He licked at my breasts for a few more moments, his hips never once ceasing their rhythm, before looking up at me with a wicked grin. I watched warily as he reached beside me and plucked a half melted piece of ice from a glass, popping it is his mouth before setting to work on my chest again.

"Oh. My. Fuck!" I screamed as he rolled the ice cube around my nipple before sucking at it, hard, his tongue flicking over the tip as I shuddered and squirmed. His hips still pounded against me and I felt overwhelmed, consumed with pleasure as he turned his attention to my other breast.

Using my hands as leverage I lifted my hips, meeting him thrust for thrust, my head thrown back as I shamelessly pushed my breasts at him. I swiveled my hips and my nipple popped out of his mouth as he groaned, his cock twitching within me. Another ice cube was between his fingers and he held it aloft, the freezing droplets landing and almost sizzling on my throat.

"Yes, Sebastian, oh yes." I was whining, I didn't care. I felt droplets on my belly and gaped at him in horror as his free hand slipped between us, holding me open and exposing my clit to the…..

"Sebastian! Don't, what are you think….FUUUCCCKKKKKK!" I screamed as he brought the cube of ice down onto me, straight to that oversensitive bundle of nerves. Instantly I felt the orgasm build and explode as the freezing pressure mixed with the heated movements of his body. He thrust his hips harder than ever, slamming into be as I bucked and shuddered.

"Just like that, let go for me Cali." My walls pulsated around his throbbing cock as I cried and screamed his name over and over. My vision went white and my eyes did indeed roll back in my head. My whole body was on fire and the stimulation between my legs was too much, I couldn't come down. I scratched at his back as he thrust wildly, his hips slapping against my thighs, his head thrown back. The veins in his neck stood out sharply, his teeth clenched as he muttered curses under his breath.

"Fuck. Feels so good. So tight, so wet."

The ice had melted, replaced by his thumb sliding over me, bringing me back to the brink. His thrusts became erratic and I knew he was close. I leaned into his ear, my words coming as pants.

"I'm so close Sebastian, so close. You feel so good." I moaned in his ear, reaching my hands into his jeans and grabbing his rear to encourage him. "Harder Sebastian, I want to feel you come inside me, make me yours." I felt him swell and jump within me, a roar escaping him as I felt him shoot himself against my walls, his hips grinding, his thumb pressing hard on my clit.

"That's it Sebastian, sooo good. I'm going to…ahhh!" My second orgasm pounded me against him, my limbs going stiff as I clamped hard around his spent length. My forehead rested against his for a moment as we caught our breath. His arms wrapped tightly around me as he pressed soft, languid kisses to my lips and jaw.

"Open your eyes, Cali." His voice was back to its usual soft timbre, full of affection and awe, the tenderness I had grown to know as his friend. I opened my eyes and gazed at his face. There was no need to speak, our looks said it all, everything that had remained unsaid for so long. Everything was right where it should be. And then a glass of ice water was dumped over my head.

"Gotcha." He whispered, leaning in to kiss me with such tenderness I thought my heart would burst, before laughing softly. "Bastard." I mumbled back, kissing him again.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Happiness is being married to your best friend." -Unknown_

"Sebastian, where are we going?" I was slightly annoyed and irritated that he was silent the entire time on our journey to wherever, I couldn't see where he was leading me because of the blindfold he had placed over my eyes almost as soon as I crossed the threshold of the door to our apartment.

"It's a surprise Cali; and if I told you then it _wouldn't_ be a surprise." He lamented, I could almost hear the smirk in his voice as he pulled me along new halls in the apartment building and to the stairs, which I only knew because I stumped my foot on first one and nearly fell face first.

"Are you trying to kill me Seb?" I growled, regaining my balance and reaching to strip off the blindfold that way I wouldn't break my damn neck. But his hands swatted mine away from the knot and before I could object he had picked me up, throwing my over his shoulder and continued up the stairs. I drummed my fingers on his back and attempted to pinch the tender skin of his spine, all that earned me was a playful smack of the ass. "Sebaasssstiiiiaaaannnnn." I whined, he only laughed in response, still climbing the stairs. "Why couldn't we have taken elevator?!"

"Because the elevator doesn't go up to the roof." He retorted, finally stetting me to my own feet and pushing me forward, the cool autumn air sinking into my bones, and the slick bottoms of the Louboutin heels slipping in their attempt to gain traction. Then his hands pulled away the blindfold and the view in front of me focused in.

There was a cast iron fire pit the soft glow of the flames warming away the chill in the air. "Was this what you were up to earlier when I called?" I turned to face him and he grinned, answering my question with a smile that made me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. Stepping closer to the fire I took notice of the necessities to make s'mores and in a bucket of ice was a bottle of Pinnacle Whipped Vodka, no glasses; and a pile of pillows and blankets spread out.

"It's been forever since we've done this." His voiced was hushed as he wrapped his arms around my waist, swaying back-and-forth.

I hummed in agreement, "The last time I remember having s'more was when we were kids, at a summer barbecue, when we nearly blew up the shed with fireworks and were grounded for a month."

"And we used to sneak out of our houses anyways…" He added thoughtfully at the end, I snorted at the memory and turned in his arms, wrapping mine around his neck and lifting up on my tippy toes, pecking him on the lips and then pulling away with a smile, before plopping down on one of the mounds of pillows. Sebastian slid next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist resting his forehead on the center of my back. "God Sebastian, we used to do some really crazy shit as kids…"

Sebastian passed the half empty bottle of vodka to me and I tipped it up without a second thought, taking three large swigs before falling back to rest on his chest, still holding a marshmallow over the glowing embers. "Okay, how about that time you came stumbling in my yard, drunk as shit, and tossed a softball at my window, breaking it, and then proceeded to misquote Romeo and Juliet?" I could hear the smile in his voice; it was one of his favorite memories, and one I didn't remember very well because of the intoxicated state I was in when it happened.

I sat up and taking the marshmallow out of the fire and squished it between the two graham crackers and chocolate. "I remember doing that, but vaguely." I retorted, biting my tongue to stifle the mirthful laughter that was growing inside of my throat. "How about that time you wanted me to be your wingman, and we sang under "Under the Sea" from the Little Mermaid, and it all went terrible, mainly because you are absolutely and undeniably tone deaf."

"_The seaweed is always greener_

_In somebody else's lake_

_You dream about going up there_

_But that is a big mista…"_

His raspy and utterly drunken voice slurred together the lyrics, but still eighteen years later and the man could not sing worth a damn, snickering I turned and shoved my half eaten s'more into his mouth, silencing his terrible singing voice, but laughing at his appalled and surprised expression. Clumsily I reached for the Vodka bottle, taking a small sip while I raised my eyebrows at Sebastian, his pupils dilating and the low light. "And the time we almost got expelled senior year for switching the labels on the chemicals in the lab?" I beamed, that stunt was my idea.

"You know I think the one that tops it all was when I was in grad school and we pulled an all fighter, and you convinced me to send my _hot_ professor a story I had wrote about him instead of my final abstract paper. I got academic probation and nearly didn't get my Masters."

"I didn't think you would actually do it though!" He defended, pulling the gooey marshmallow away and popping it into his mouth, leaving a smidgen on the corner of his lips.

"You've known me for eighteen years now, and you know I am not one to back down from things, Sebby."

"I know." He said quietly, his lips curving up into a smile, the residual marshmallow on his lips fairly bothersome and distracting, he had to feel it was there, how could he not? Subconsciously I licked my lips and leaned into him. Peppering kisses along his jawline and to the corner of his mouth, where I could taste the sweetness of the marshmallow. Sebastian tangled his hand in my hair, tugging my head back slightly, before he pressed our lips together again. He tasted like vodka, and chocolate, and the hint of his last smoke, the combination was sinful, but it was my favorite flavor, and I was hooked.

"Cali." I hummed in acknowledgement, pushing my hands through his hair. "You know you're my best friend right?"

"And you're my best friend, always have been and always will be." I whispered back, bringing his head to rest on my chest, still running my fingers through his hair, which had now returned to its normal length since filming, was over. He lifted his head and what I saw in his crystal blue eyes concerned me, and made my heart skip a beat all at once.

"Marry me, Cali. It's been a whole year and I've never been happier. I've always loved you; it just took me too long to admit it." My eyes widened as he pulled a small box from his pocket and opened it, the diamond had an otherworldly glow in the cool silver moonlight and the warmth of the golden reflection of the flames.

"I will Sebastian, a million times yes." He slipped the ring on my finger and brought my palm to his lips, pressing a chaste kiss to the center, I scooted closer to him, moving so I straddled his thighs and tilted his head up so our eyes locked. "My beautiful Romanian disaster." His hands gripped the back of my thighs, pulling me even closer to him, and then our lips met once more, and I savored his unique taste, unlike anything else.

His lips migrated to my neck, nipping and sucking at the sensitive pulse that raced there, and slowly he worked the buttons on the front of the button up blouse, until the cool air hit my skin as the shirt fell away. Sebastian works his way down, past my collarbones and to the soft curve of my breasts. He paused and reached behind my back, unhooking the bra that blocked my bare skin, he smirked and tosses my bra over to where my shirt lay and continues the sweet torture grazing his teeth over one of my nipples ever so slightly and which causes my breath to quicken. He grins, and slowly pushes my back to the ground, crawling over me and begins moving down my stomach, pairing sloppy open mouth kiss with feather-light caresses and he's going lower and lower and my muscles tense in anticipation, but then he stops.

A wicked smirk formed on his lips as he reaches to the bottle of vodka, nearly empty, and meticulously he poured the chilled liquid into my belly button, and dipped his head down, placing sloppy kisses all the way around the skin before drinking the liquid, and then he repeated the action, and my hands slip into his hair, tugging him up and in a moment of sheer need I pulled his shirt from his body, tossing to the pile of my clothes. Quietly I admire his powerful build, tracing the outline of his well-defined abs, to the v's that drive me crazy and then back up to caress his face, bringing hip lips down to mine.

His eyes scanned over me and lingered on my chest before looking me in the eyes, "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

I smiled, brushing my fingers across his cheek and jaw, roughed with stubble, "Many times." He leaned down and kissed my left breast, taking my right nipple in his thumb and forefinger and rolled it around gently, causing them to harden even more than the cool night air.

A loud moan escaped from my lips as he continued to play with my chest. As he continued to toy with my upper body, my hands slid down to his belt, where I fumbled with the buckle and then the zipper to his jeans. I grasped the hem of both and yanked them down, pushing them to his ankles with my leg; his erection sprang free from its confines, pressing into my stomach as he continued to toy with my breasts. I grabbed him and tugged gently gaining a moan of his own to erupt from his throat.

Sebastian laid back, motioning for me to crawl atop him, and before doing so I pushed the pencil skirt from my hips and to the gravelly surface, pushing down my panties as well. Sebastian took my hand and pulled me closer to him, urging me to crawl over him and straddle him. As I moved my leg to the other side of his body, he slipped a hand under my thigh and pulled my knee up, urging me higher on him, until he finally directed me to place my knees on either side of his head, and my breath caught in anticipation.

Suddenly, for some unforeseen reason, I felt a little self-conscious, being so completely exposed to his gaze, but his eyes were ravenous as they took in the sight, and I sighed lustfully at the sight of Sebastian looking up at my from between my thighs. He hooked his forearms over the tops of my thighs and used his calloused fingers to gently spread me. He slowly extended his tongue, his eyes locking with mine, and drug it slowly up the length of my slit. I squirmed and gasped, but his forearms held me tightly in place. He grinned lustfully and repeated the action, dragging his tongue again, and tightening his grip when my body automatically tried to lift.

"Look at me." He growls, the lust invading his voice, making it become even raspier than usual, and utterly irresistible.

I looked down at his face, framed between my thighs, those baby blue eyes glassy with desire. He took hold of my waist and lifted me up, and then nudged my knees wider. Then, he wrapped those large hands around my waist and fully extended his tongue. I whimpered helplessly as he pulled me down slowly, his tongue sliding into my cunt until I was resting fully against his mouth. He began rolling his tongue inside of me, curling it against my folds, reaching inside of me. I writhed and bucked against his face, almost unable to take the intensity of the situation, but he held me in an iron grip, _god he has been working out_, as his tongue continued to delve deep his nose rubbing against my clit.

My back arched perfectly, like a bow held taut, and my arms searched for anything to hold onto. One of my hands rested on his chest, _oh my God, his pects will be the death of me_, and my other hand tangled into his hair. The ache building inside was almost too much to take any longer, and all was lost when two fingers slipped into me. He pursed those luscious lips around my clit and altered between lighter and harder sucks, while his fingers were still drive me to insanity. A searing heat washed through my body and my muscles spasmed, sending me spiraling into an orgasm.

Slowly Sebastian pushed me back, back down till my back meet one of the many blankets and his body crawled atop me, lowering himself down to me so our skin was pressed tightly together, nipping at my neck once more. Lightly I scratched my way down his back, giving his pert ass a playful squeeze before hooking my legs around his waist and reaching back up into his soft chestnut brown hair. With no preamble Sebastian slid his cock into me; I clung onto him and moaned into his shoulder, gently sinking my teeth in the flesh. It wasn't as hard or as rough as I was expecting, as it had been so many times in the past, but it hit every right spot and it seemed a lot more intimate, and then everything became so clear, we were no longer in a causal relationship, we had committed ourselves to each other.

Sebastian moaned as he felt me tighten around him with every thrust. He held me as close as he could and kissed my neck at every chance he had, muffling his cries of pleasure with my skin. "Cali. Oh my god Cali." His arm slipped around my back, lifting my hips to rock even more against his. I was no longer coherent as I whimpered and moaned beneath him, his thrusts were slow and deep not rushed, not forceful, but slowly his control slipped away, and I dug my nails into his shoulder, encouraging him to let go as our lips collided together.

He couldn't hold back any longer, his hip piston faster and my back arches up into his chest; he was a frenzy of movements, his cock sliding in and out, and face contorting in pleasure. He placed his other hand over my head on the gravelly surface as his mouth dropped open. Sebastian's thrusts are punctuated with a grunt and whimper. His voice rises, and his head drops to my shoulder as his body tenses and spasms against my own body which is clenched tightly around him as the waves of pleasure surge through my body. Lazily he thrusts a few more times, trying his hardest to prolong our moments of ecstasy.

And then were panting, his body slumped against mine with his head resting on my breasts. I sigh, more than happy and drape a spare blanket over the two of us and continue to play with his dampened hair. "I love you Cali."

"And I you Sebby, forever and always."

A choppy noise wakes me in the brisk morning air, I look to my side to see Sebastian curled up beside me, one arm draped across my stomach. We had fallen asleep on the rooftop, slowly I sit up and turn to the source of the sound and hovering over the building was a helicopter, a paparazzi helicopter, squealing I pulled the covers over my head and over Sebastian's as well.

"Sebastian, their taking pictures of us." I whisper, and his blue eyes flash open, the helicopter still buzzing over us. He smirks and throws the blanket away so our faces were no longer covered, and he rolls on top of me, the heat in my cheeks was no doubt staining then a bright red.

"Then let's give them a good shot." His lips press to mine and my eyes widen but soon I wrap my arms around his neck, Sebastian lifts his hand to the sky while our lips are still locked and raises his middle finger to the sky. I smirk into the kiss, and do the same, and soon we were met with silence. He sat up and so did I, not bothering to clutch the blankets to our bodies.

We look at each other and burst out into a fit of giggles. I snort and punch him in the arm, watching as the rings catches to rays of sunlight. "Well that was a hell of a way to announce that you're involved with someone."


	4. Chapter 4

Three days later and mine and Sebastian's face were on nearly every tabloid and celebrity news gossip show. With title like _Who is the mystery girl?_ And _Does Sebastian have a new girl after an entire year?_ I groaned, thankful for the blurriness of the pictures as they tried to zoom in on my face, and of course the obscene gesture was blocked out. Today though, was just another day at the office, well lab in my case, but I was working in my office on the newest geophysical data gathering from the Atlantic shelf when Chrissy busted through the door, a rolled up magazine in hand.

"You didn't tell me that Sebastian was dating someone again?!" The peppy blonde exclaimed throwing the magazine on the desk, point to the face, _my face_. Exasperatedly I sighed and continued sorting through the pages of data, partially hiding the rock that sat on my finger.

"Chrissy...look closely at the picture, like really close. You know stare at for a few minutes if you have to." She held the image incredibly close, and after a few seconds I saw her look up from the page to me and back to the page.

"OH MY GOD! You sly little slore! When did this happen? Is it serious? Or just friends with benefits? You have got to fill me in on all the details." I laughed and shook my head at the numerous questions, and to answer most I simply held out my hand, the ring that marked me as engaged happily had a home there.

"You can't tell anyone Chrissy. The only people that know are my parents and his mother, and I think Chris kind of figured it out, but please, don't tell anyone. We plan to make it public at the New York premiere of _The Winter Soldier _on Friday...shit today's Friday!"

"Cross my heart and hope to die, I won't tell a soul." I laughed and shook my head as she x-ed over her heart and crossed her fingers, sending a playful wink in my direction. "Sometimes I wonder how you got a PhD, Chrissy." I retorted, biting my lip to prevent the waves of laughter and giddiness inside, perhaps to cover up the twisting feeling in my gut about tonight and how people would react.

"Go on Cali, get out of here. I can cover, besides it's not like we're doing much." Timidly I smiled back, and grabbed my stuff from the desk drawer. "Keep your eyes on Twitter and Tumblr, I'm sure you'll see us there." Rushing out I hurried back to our apartment, even though there was no reason to be in such a rush, if everything went smoothly and Seb remembered to pick up his suit and my dress there should be ample time to get ready. The keys were carelessly tossed into the bowl beside the door, my bag soon following, hitting the hardwood floor and within seconds I kicked my pair of heels.

"Sebastian? Oh Sebastian? Where art thou Sebastian?" I called out, my voice echoing off the walls of the foyer and undoubtedly carrying throughout the apartment, but there was silence, until Sebastian came rushing from the bedroom holding my dress and held it up to broad chest, frowning at how small it looked compared to his muscular frame.

"Tell me Cali, does this dress make my boobs look big?" He pouted, sticking out his lower lip.

"It makes them look ginormous Seb." I snorted, snatching my dress away from him, reaching up on tip toes to peck his cheek when I scrunched my nose; he had been working out and apparently chose not to shower. "You smell atrocious."

Dramatically he backed away, feigning repulsion, exasperatedly clutching his chest. "Cali! How could you? I thought you loved me?" He wailed. Rolling my eyes I caught his hand and pulled him into the bedroom, where I quickly hung my dress and pushed my Romanian human disaster into the bathroom, shutting the door with my foot, when I turned around he had his hands pressed to doorframe trapping me between his body and the wall.

"Sebastian, you're up to no good." I bit my lip as he scanned over my body, in a way that still made a furious pink blush rise to my cheeks. The corner if his lips curled up in an impish smirk. "What makes you think that babe?"

I chuckled at his persistent attempts of being innocent. "I don't know maybe because we have less than two hours before the premiere and you're standing here looking at me as if your want to devour me." The stubble on his chin and jaw tickled my shoulder and collarbone as he unexpectedly began placing open mouth kisses across the exposed skin. "That's because I _am_ going to devour you."

Between the huskiness of his words and the dead serious expression on his face, I laughed and eased my way from his entrapment and to the shower to start the water. In seconds humid and warm steam filled the room, fogging the mirrors and glass shower doors. "Well come on now, hop to it, we haven't got all day." I laced my words with a terrible British accent and pulled off my pencil skirt and blouse, leaving Sebastian to sulk about and undress himself as I stepped under the hot stream of water, the temperature sinking into my skin and muscles, relaxing away any stress of the work week and welcoming the weekend.

I shook my head when a pair of hands landed on my hips. Sebastian's fingertips drummed over the sparrow tattoo as he pulled my back to his chest, his cock hard with arousal pressed into the curve if my back. "Babe, we really do need to be getting readyyy-." My mouth fell agape when his fingers, calloused by the numerous days in the gym, sank even lower to brush against my clit, and to trace up the apex of my thighs, which was slicked with my own arousal, his words and lustful looks had gotten to me.

"Cali, baby; just let me have you." He pleaded, swiping his tongue across my earlobe, the contact making my back arch into him; I could feel the smirk on his lips as he pressed them to the nape of my neck. There was no logical argument that my brain could form, but the unintelligible moans that spewed from my lips like profanities was all he needed to hear to continue. Sebastian spun me around to face him, his hair soaked and clinging to his face, muscles tight, pupils dilated, cock hard and his teeth biting down on his bottom lip. I jumped up on tippy toes and pressed my lips to his, wrapping my arms around his neck until my back slammed against the tile wall and my fingernails dug into his back. Tauntingly I ground down on his length, only increasing my lust for him and his for me. _We did not have time to be doing this._

He lifted me up with ease, keeping my back pressed to the slick tile wall and wrapped one of my legs around his hip, and I could feel his hand between our bodies and just like that he drove himself deep inside my cunt, my mouth fell agape and my nails sought purchase on the skin of his back. I couldn't help but cry out at the sensation of being forced open by him. No matter how wet and ready I was, it was never something I got used to. Normally, he gave me some time to adjust, but this was different. He just started pounding into me deep and hard and fast and I enjoyed it, the roughness, the urgency, I _loved_ it. I clung to him, angling my hips so that with each thrust his body ground against my clit as endearments and screams of his name left my lips.

"Stay just like that Cali." I frowned, we were in a rush for time and I had yet to put on my dress or do my hair, but I stood in front of the mirror adjusting the straps on my bustier and familiarized myself with the brand new pair of heels. "Sebastian I have to finish getting ready! And so do you!" I scolded, looking at his reflection in the mirror, his eyes roaming over my body.

"You know how much I love it when you wear heels Cali." Rolling my eyes I slipped into the figure hugging little black lace dress, and began to take the curlers from my hair, shaking the loose the curls to form waves of brown hair. "How do I look?" I asked turning around to face Seb, holding my hands out in a questioning manner.

"Perfect." I smiled and walked to stand before him, just barely on eye level with him with the added height of the heels. Quickly I smoothed down the shoulders of the sleek black suit jacket and tightened his tie, my hands fidgeting with anything and everything to conceal my nervousness. Sebastian stilled my hands and grasped them within his. "Don't worry Cali, you'll be fine." To each palm he placed his lips, before lowering them back to my side, but still holding onto one as we headed out the door of the apartment. _Well this is it._  
-

"Arriving on the red carpet now is Sebastian Stan, and what's this? He seems to have somebody with him." I was paranoid to hell and back as I stepped out of the car and onto the famous colored carpet, the cameras flashing and reporters screaming, the announcers calling off the guest names, the paparazzi surrounding, but leaving me nameless among the other celebrities.

"Just stick with me babe and don't let them get to you." He whispered in my ear, and I walked forward, until I saw Chris and nearly tackled him to the ground in a hug.

"Oh my god, Cali! I haven't seen you in forever! You look amazing! Sebastian!" He called out, and slowly I calmed myself, but couldn't stop grinning like a fool, Chris and I hadn't seen each other since the first movie's premiere and in the course of a few hours we became like old friends. "_Where have you been hiding her Stan? She's a doll._" He would say, every time I was around the cast. The three of us had nights out, and everything was perfect for the time, but then Jen came along and everything went to hell. I heard more from Chris than I did my very best friend. I placed a chaste kiss to Chris' cheek, the strange feeling of his beard tickling my lips.

Sebastian walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder, and then Chris' face lit up with a childlike grin as he stepped back to examine the two of use. "I knew it!" He exclaimed, and Sebastian groaned while Chris called Anthony over. "You owe me ten bucks Mackie, pay up fucker."

"Our boy popped the question?" I laughed, blocking out the flashing cameras and screaming fans, but proudly presented my hand where the engagement ring was placed. The four of us laughed and talked for as long as we could manage, sharing congratulations and best wishes, but they had to do _some_ sort of press interviews, and so they parted and Sebastian introduced me to the rest of the cast, before an interviewer snagged him away, but I could hear the questions the interviewer was asking.

"_How did you prepare for this role? Were you excited to reprise the role of Bucky Barnes? Now onto what the world is dying to know, who's the girl? And is the same one from the scandalous pictures captured on the rooftop?_" Personally I was disgusted with such an invasion of privacy but Sebastian handled it well and soon he motioned for me to join him, his arm snaking around my waist.

"Hello world, this is my fiancée, Cali Southerland." The interviewer's mouth hung agape, and the surrounding paparazzi lost their shit, cameras flashing heavily in our faces, the swarms of fans grew silent, and I wanted to run, back to the car, or into the theatre, I wasn't prepared for this amount of attention, but Sebastian held my hand tightly and exchanged choice words with some of the photographers before leading me into the theatre for the movie's premiere.

"Cali, for fuck's sake you've been watching the Twitter and Tumblr feeds long enough." Sebastian lamented, stretching out on the sofa, his tie hung sloppily from his neck while the first three buttons on the sleek black dress shirt were now undone, but I ignored him, focused on what the world wide web had to say because there sure as hell wasn't much response from the fans at the premiere itself, or they were too shocked to say anything.

_What? Since when does Sebastian date brunettes?_

_She looks like a total prude, undoubtedly a bitch, and that dress is atrocious, cow._

_Lucky ass bitch._

_She's gorgeous, he's happy, what more could we ask for?_

_Just another pretty face, he's keeping her around for the sex, what other reason could there be? _

_Why does she look familiar?_

_HOLY FUCK THAT IS AN ENGAGEMENT RING ON HER FINGER!_

_I can't even._

_Guys, this chick has a PhD in Geophysics and a Masters in Chemistry, which is really cool, not that this opinion matters._

_No no no no no no no NOOOOOOOOOOO._

_Bucky has a fiancée, betta watch out Cap she's stealing your boyfriend._

I sighed and hit the refresh button again, the influx of new comments coming in, some positive but most were down right crude and rude. Still in my dress, I was sitting in the same position I had since Seb and I returned from the premiere, cross-legged on the living room coffee table with my laptop open in front of me; two open tabs that I was actively watching. "Seb, some of these people are really mean."

"Babe, it's time to close the computer."

"But they called me a prude, and a bitch, even a cow! They don't even know me." I whined,

"Cali, baby, just close the computer, what they say doesn't matter." He pressed once again, reaching to take the computer from me, but I lifted it and scooted out of his reach, I sighed, he groaned.

A large picture of us holding hands flashed across the dashboard and all was well until I read the comment. Objecting to the heinous remark, I retorted at the screen, "Well, that's just unnecessary!" To Sebastian, who was sitting right in front of me, his face inches from mine when I looked up. "One of them hated my dress and had some very choice language about it!" I shrieked aloud.

"Cali, do you like your dress?" Sebastian questioned, raising his eyebrow in my direction

"I love my dress!" I quipped back, motioning to the extravagant dress, a rarity that I was even wearing one considering I hated them, I could count the number of times I've wore one on just my ten fingers. "Then that's all that matters. Close down your computer, baby, before you go insane."

"You know what? I'm going to make a Twitter of my own right now, and a Tumblr." I demanded, holding the laptop above my head so he couldn't reach it from his current position. "No." He firmly stated as he stood and easily plucked the computer from my grasp, dramatically closing down the screen without even shutting the damned thing down. Seb sat the laptop down on the kitchen table and returned to sit on the edge of the couch

"But they need me Sebastian!" I cried out, as if I was some sort of superhero, in need to reach the distraught citizens, I pulled my legs back in vain when he clasped his hands around my ankles and drug me from the coffee table and into his lap.

"I need you Cali." His voice had gone husky, his eyes heavy with lust, I smirked and pressed my lips to his, and he stood, wrapping my legs around his waist as he carried us the bedroom, where I knew we had a long night ahead.


End file.
